


‘It’s Not Good Bye… ~  I’ll Be Right Here Rememberin’ When’

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, It’s Not Good Bye ~ I’ll Be Right Here Rememberin When…, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s thoughts inter-dispersed with the lyrics of It’s not Good Bye …</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘It’s Not Good Bye… ~  I’ll Be Right Here Rememberin’ When’

Title: It’s Not Good Bye ~ I’ll Be Right Here Rememberin’ When…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 609  
Rating: NC17…  
Warnings: Angst. Passion…

Beta Queen: BigJ52

Summary: Brian’s thoughts inter-dispersed with the lyrics of ‘It’s not Good Bye’.

 ** _‘It’s Not Good Bye… ~  
I’ll Be Right Here Rememberin’ When’_**

_And what if I never kiss your lips again_  
 _Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace_  
 _How would I ever go on_  
 _Without you there's no place to belong_

It’s been so long now that I can barely remember the feel of your lips brushing mine or the way you hold me from behind… 

I wander these lonely streets at night, unable to keep up the fight. Can’t even find my way home, there’s no place now that I belong…

 _Well someday love is gonna lead you back to me_  
 _But 'til it does I'll have an empty heart_  
 _So I'll just have to believe_  
 _Somewhere out there you thinking of me_

I lie here passed out on the floor, wondering if you’ll ever grace my door. 

Lying here totally numb, wondering how I can be so dumb, opening my heart to someone. So I wait, and wait but you don’t come.

 _Until the day I'll let you go_  
 _Until we say our next hello_  
 _It's not goodbye_  
 _'Til I see you again_  
 _I'll be right here rememberin' when_  
 _And if time is on our side_  
 _There will be no tears to cry_  
 _On down the road_  
 _There is one thing I can't deny_  
 _It's not goodbye_

I set you free, hoping you’d find your way back to me. My love for you will always grow, that’s something I thought you’d always know… 

But now I can see, that the best that can be, is that someday you'll remember me… So I hide my tears and pray, wishing that you’ll return someday.

_You'd think I'd be strong enough to make it through_  
 _And rise above when the rain falls down_  
 _But it's so hard to be strong_  
 _When you've been missin' somebody so long_

Just when I was ready to let you in, you slipped away and ran off with him.

I walk through the rain hiding my shame, finally acknowledging all your pain. Knowing that I’m to blame. Why did I cause you so much pain? 

_It's just a matter of time I'm sure_  
 _But time takes time and I can't hold on_  
 _So won't you try as hard as you can_  
 _To put my broken heart together again_

I always thought that we’d see each other again, holding on to the bitter end. Now I wait with an empty heart, wondering if you ever think of me in the dark.

There’s no need to hold on anymore. If I’m really honest I’ve always known the score. So I let go again, wondering if I’ll ever be whole again…

_Until the day I'll let you go_  
 _Until we say our next hello_  
 _It's not goodbye_  
 _'Til I see you again_  
 _I'll be right here rememberin' when_  
 _And if time is on our side_  
 _There will be no tears to cry_  
 _On down the road_  
 _There is one thing I can't deny_  
 _It's not goodbye_

So I lie alone in the night, feeling you there just of out sight. Trying to forget with all my might what finally made you leave that last night.

It never had to be this way, if only I asked you to stay. But I let you walk away, knowing there’d be hell to pay…

_Brian’s thoughts were inspired by the song It’s not Good Bye ~ Laura Pausini_

_To me as I listened to this song, watching the video I couldn’t help thinking that she wrote this song as a response to the final episode of Queer as Folk._

_I hope you enjoy the video ~ Kathleen_


End file.
